


Bad Day

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: A Story/One-Shot Per Fandom [14]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Zazz is having a bad day, so Jemilla tries to help out.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon over on Tumblr: "Cute modern Jazzalil fluff?"

Zazzalil groaned as she entered the apartment. "People are fucking rude."

Jemilla didn't look up from her paperwork. She could talk while still doing it, but this work was far too important to get distracted from.

"Mmm," Jemilla said instead, "what happened?"

"Okay, okay, so"-- Jemilla could already sense Zazz getting eager to share why she was pissed off-- "someone was walking in the wrong direction, right? And you know how I am with people and walking; I run into them."

"Mmm-hmm."

"So I ran into this one chick, and she pushed me out of the way and cursed me out."

Jemilla smirked. "And how did you react? In the moment, that is?"

"I told her to fuck off and gave her the finger."

There was something in Zazzalil's tone that heavily implied a "Duh!" and an eyeroll. Jemilla chuckled a little, finally looking up.

"I'll make you a deal, Zazz," she said, "you give me ten minutes to finish this page and get ready, then we can go out and blow off some steam. Okay?"

Zazzalil sighed but nodded. "Fine."

And then her eyes lit up a little. "Could we maybe try that new coffee place? Beanie's or whatever?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jemilla agreed, "now, just give me that ten minutes."


End file.
